Memories Haunt My Nights And Days
by quaint-little-categories
Summary: Gwen sleeps with Owen then feels so guilty about it she retcons herself so she doesn’t remember the night. Then she finds out she’s pregnant and the memories rush back. Does she really want to forget? GwenOwen. language warning
1. I Won't Let

-1**Memories Haunt My Night And Day-Chapter 1- Won****'****t Let**

Gwen sleeps with Owen then feels so guilty about it she retcons away the night. Then she finds out she's pregnant and the memories rush back. Gwen/Owen.

**Chapter 1- Won't Let**

Gwen leaned up kissing Owen heatedly.

He returned the gesture and their tongues duelled for dominance.

Owen rolled her over, laying on top of her and pinning her to the bed.

He leaned down and bite gently on her earlobe.

"Yield?", he breathed in her ear.

"Never", she smiled defiantly at him.

She flipped him easily, thanks to years of training in the police force, and straddled his waist.

She grinned down at him.

"Yield?", she asked tauntingly.

"No way", he smirked at her.

She leaned down and kissed him passionately. After a few moments he pulled away gasping for air.

"Not yet?", she asked innocently.

"Try your worst", he grinned.

Gwen placed open mouth kisses down Owen bare chest and heading south.

As she reached her destination she heard Owen moan and felt his body shudder at her touch.

"Now?", she asked eye brows raised.

"Do whatever you want", he gasped while trying to stop the world from spinning.

Gwen smiled and did what she was told.

-----

A little while later Gwen stood at Owen's bedroom window, looking critically down over the city.

Owen was in the bathroom so Gwen was left by herself in the big empty bedroom.

Without realising it Gwen began to talk to herself about her life. Things she'd never told anyone.

"I had a good job before this.", she began, "I thought in a year or two, perhaps a baby- I know Rhys would be a good dad- and I could try for Desk Sergeant and,", she sighed heavily, realising she was rambling, "Well, it was all slotting into place. And then I met you lot"

Gwen stared out at the city and fear came upon her as she realised something, "All these things, all these things, they're changing me, changing how I see the world", her voice shook as tears built up in her eyes, "and I can't share them with anyone".

Gwen jumped slightly as she felt someone come up behind her. He nerves were soon settled when she heard Owen's easy voice.

"You can now".

He wrapped his arms around her and she leaned back into his embrace. Owen closed his eyes slightly, overcome with joy the she accepted him.

Gwen tipped her head back and he gently kissed her neck. Gwen turned and laced her arms around his neck, kissing him passionately.

After a few moments Gwen pushed Owen away.

"Don't", she whispered haggardly.

He stared at her confused, "What?"

"We can't do this", Gwen wrapped her arms around herself.

"Ah, Gwen", Owen raised his eye brow, "Quick recap. We've already done it".

He reached out for her but she stepped away.

"It's not fair", she shook her head, "I love Rhys".

"But he's too familiar", Owen finished.

"No!", Gwen snapped, eyes flashing, "He's not".

She quickly walked around the room, grabbing her pieces of clothing.

"I have to go", she said quietly.

"Gwen-", Owen tried to touch her again but she recoiled.

"This can't happen again", she told him, "Promise me, Owen. This can't happen again".

Owen shrugged, "When two people have sex if it's amazing they are going to do it again. And we were definitely amazing".

"No", Gwen shook her head, "I won't let it happen again. I love Rhys".

"You can't stop it from happening again", Owen told her, advancing on her, "Just the thought of what happened tonight are gonna send you running for my arms and my bed".

Gwen glared at him and stepped away, "It won't".

"Oh but it will", Owen grinned at her smugly, "The memories will haunt you day and night and you won't be able to help it".

"The I won't let myself remember", Gwen glared at him.

He snorted, "How?"

Gwen raised and eye brow, "I work for Torchwood".

She left without a second glance, leaving Owen befuddled and confused.

He went back to bed, unaware of what Gwen was about to do.

It wasn't until morning that he realized what Gwen was talking about and by then he was too late.

----

TBC

R&R

Please tell me what you think!!


	2. Retcon, Forgotten Memories and Caller ID

-1**Memories Haunt My Night And Day-Chapter 2- Retcon, Forgotten Memories and Caller IDs**

**New chappie!!!**

**Chapter 2- Retcon, Forgotten Memories and Caller IDs**

Gwen woke up the next morning with a slight headache and feeling a bit dizzy.

She groaned and rolled over, banging into someone the way.

The person next to her yawned and stretched.

"Morning, beautiful", he whispered.

Gwen smiled, "Morning Rhys".

_**Gwen stood in her kitchen sorting through her Torchwood box were she knew kept a small vial of retcon. **_

Rhys smiled at her, "Coffee?", he asked.

"Sure", she answered happily.

_**Gwen pulled the small vial out of the box and set it down on the bench next to a glass of water.**_

Gwen leaned over and kissed Rhys gently and felt his lips move against hers.

"How about we call in sick today?", Rhys waggled his eye brows.

Gwen laughed gently, mulling over the idea.

_**Uncorking the vial she tipped the small amount of retcon into the glass of water. Picking up the glass, she swirled it in a clockwise direction to mix the two liquids.**_

"Not a bad idea", Gwen smiled, "I'll call Jack".

Rhys grinned, "Later".

He pulled her close to him, placing gentle kisses along her neck.

_**As she brought the glass to her lips a single tear slipped down her cheek.**_

Gwen's phone rang and Rhys groaned.

"Sorry", Gwen apologised grabbing her mobile.

Two single letters filled the callers ID.

TW. Torchwood.

In that moment that one word made her remember what she'd done last night.

-----

The single tear made it's way slowly down Gwen's check, leaving a wet trail.

She ran her fingers over the wetness then drew her fingers to her lips, covering them with her tears.

As she drank the glass the strange taste built up in her mouth.

Placing the empty glass in the sink she stumbled off in the direction of her bedroom.

Entering the room she watched the figure curled up under the blanket. His face scrunched up slightly as the light hit it.

Turning the light off, Gwen hung up her dressing gown and padded over to the bed.

She slipped under the covers next to Rhys. In his sleep he turned and wrapped his arms around her.

Gwen sighed slightly and settled into the embrace.

"I'm sorry", she whispered.

She wasn't sure what she was apologising about, the retcon was already starting to work, but she knew deep down it was something bad.

----

"Gwen?", she heard Rhys call her, "Gwen?".

Thoughts ran at the speed of light through her head.

'_Why did I retcon myself?'_

'_What happened that was so bad I had to wipe my memory?'_

She turned around and focused on him, "Yeah?".

The mobile in her hand was still ringing and Rhys was staring at her strangely.

"Are you OK?", he asked worriedly, "You kind of spaced out for a second".

"I'm OK", she said, rubbing her head, "Just a little déjá vu".

Rhys nodded, "Alright".

The phone in Gwen's hand stopped ringing.

Gwen placed it on the bedside table then turned to Rhys.

Laying back down she curled her body into his.

"You sure you're OK?", he asked.

"Fine", she sighed, "Just tired".

Her phone went off again, this time the ring a higher pitch and more persistent.

Rhys groaned, "Maybe you should turn that off".

"I can't", Gwen said apologetically.

"Why not? You need a break from work", he told her.

"I quite literally can't turn it off", she reached for her phone, "Jack played around with the phones and now there's no way of turning them off".

Grabbing her mobile she looked at the caller ID. Jack.

"Speak of the devil", she muttered.

"Yeah", she answered the phone.

"Gwen", Jack sounded relieved, "Thank god! We've been calling you for the past hour".

"Sorry, really tired", Gwen sighed for the third time that morning.

"Listen", he told her, "We've got a problem, a band of weevils have been spotted".

"How many?", Gwen asked immediately.

"six or more", he answered.

"Fuck", Gwen said getting out of bed.

"Exactly", he said.

"And here I was hoping for a day off", Gwen shot a glance at Rhys who was listening intently to her end of the conversation.

"What's that?", Jack joked.

Gwen laughed lightly.

"Can you be here in ten minutes?", Jack asked serious again.

"I'll be there in five", she promised hanging up.

She turned to Rhys, "Sorry", she smiled, "A group of men with illegal guns. Gotta go".

"I understand", Rhys nodded, kissing her lightly on the cheek.

"Thanks", she smiled at him, "You're the best".

Moments later she was out the door and on the way to work.

---

**TBC  
R&R**


	3. Lost days and lost loves

**New chapter!! Yeah! I'm really liking the way this story's going.**

**I create a new paragraph every line cause i think it makes the story easier to read.**

**--------**

**Chapter 3 - Lost days and lost loves**

It was two hours later. The weevil hunt had gone perfectly to plan and Torchwood now had six more resident weevils.

Gwen found herself wondering again why she would have retconed herself.

The hub was silent apart from the slight buzz of electricity, sounds of typing and Ianto making coffee.

Gwen got up and slipped silently into Jack's office.

"Are the weevils all settled in?", Jack asked when he saw her.

Gwen nodded and collapsed into one of the chairs opposite Jack's desk.

"What is it?", he asked, concerned.

"I've lost a day", she murmured.

"Have you looked for it?", Jack's joke died on his lips when he saw the haggard look on his employees face.

"What's wrong?", he asked gently.

"What happened?", she asked suddenly.

Jack looked confused, "That's what I'm trying to get out of you".

Gwen shook her head, "Something happened, something bad", she dropped her head into her hands, "I'm missing a day, Jack. I retconed myself".

"What?", Jack stood up quickly and came around to her side, "Why?"

Gwen looked miserable, "That's the funny thing about retcon I don't remember".

"Well, what's the last thing you do remember?", he pressed.

She thought for a moment, "I was in my kitchen and I had a vial of retcon. I put it in a glass of water and drank it. I remember feeling really guilty but I don't know what about".

She turned worry filled eyes on him, "Did I kill someone?", she heard herself ask.

Jack knelt down in front of her chair, "You didn't kill anyone".

"What happened yesterday?", she asked, hopping something would jog her memory.

"Do you remember the cannibals?", he asked.

Gwen's eyes widened, "Cannibals? I thought we only dealt with aliens".

Jack sighed and sat back on his heels and relayed through different parts of the days.

"You were shot", he told her.

Gwen groaned and nodded, "Kinda got that from the gunshot wound in my side".

"Owen said it was just a flesh wound", Jack reassured her.

"Owen", she murmured.

"What about him?", Jack asked.

Gwen tried to sort through her foggy mind but nothing came clear.

"Not sure", she murmured, "I think it might have something to do with Owen".

Jack nodded, "Well, Owen's fine. Obviously".

Gwen nodded and they sat in silence.

"Why don't you take the rest of the day off?", he said suddenly.

She looked as though she might argue but tiredness won out and Gwen found herself nodding.

"OK", she stood to leave, "Call me if you need me".

Jack walked her to the door then watched from his balcony.

Gwen walked through the workstations. She waved at Tosh, saying she was gonna go home and put her feet up.

She smiled away an offer of a mug of coffee from Ianto, saying it'd keep her awake when she felt like crashing.

It was Gwen's interaction with Owen that caught Jack's attention. Or more Owen's reaction to Gwen.

She'd smiled at him and he'd forced a smile back.

She made a light comment and smirked teasingly at him and all he'd down was nod slightly and remained stone faced.

In the end Gwen had just frowned then waved goodbye to her friends and colleagues.

Jack watched Owen carefully. Sensing someone watching him, Owen looked up at Jack.

Seeing his pensive gaze on him, Owen made his way to Jack's office.

Jack sat down in his seat, waiting for Owen.

He opened the door quietly and walked in.

Pausing in front of Jack's desk he let his head hang, not allowing his eyes to meet Jack's.

"She retconed herself, didn't she?" he said after a moment.

Jack nodded, "Yeah".

Owen though for a moment before walking away dejectedly.

"Owen?" Jack called after him.

Owen stopped at the door but didn't turn.

"What did you do?" Jack asked.

Owen hesitated, "I loved her".

**------**

**TBC**

**R&R**


End file.
